Frequently Asked Questions
Q: Where does the game currently end? A: Once you've completed the "Crimson Katana" quest, the demo is over... for now. Many more chapters are still to come! Q: I get a "Win32" error when starting the game. What do I do? A: I'm not sure. It seems this bug is caused by your system running out of VRAM while GMS compiles the game's textures. I'll continue to optimize the game as development goes on, but until then there's unfortunately nothing that can be done about it. (See below for more information about GMS and textures.) Q: Why does the game run so slowly for me? A: The engine (Game Maker Studio) is very limiting. GMS is an engine most commonly used for pixel art games (Undertale, Hotline Miami, old-school Spelunky, etc); as such, it's really not intended to handle lots of large textures. The massive character sprites and backdrops in a game like Haremon take up a lot more memory than GMS typically handles, and therefore makes it run slowly on low-performance PCs. There is a lot that I can do through optimizing my code and assets, but this will be a slow process, and the game will likely remain laggy on lower-end PCs until we reach Beta. Q: My PS4 controller isn't working! A: GMS doesn't recognize connected PS4 controllers. You can fix this by downloading a program called DS4Windows (google it), which allows Windows to recognize your PS4 controller as an XBOX controller. Then, you'll want to open the Settings menu in-game and change the "controller icons" setting to PlayStation. Q: How do I tame the bunnygirl? A: If you haven't picked up the "Trial and Error" quest, you can trigger it by exploring the Caverns. During that quest, you'll obtain Test Serum from the Professor, which must be used to tame the bunnygirl. The bunnygirl will run away if you defeat her ally monsters, so use all three test serums before defeating the monsters. Q: Will you make an Android/iOS/Apple/Linux version? A: Almost certainly not. And definitely not during Alpha or Beta. Please stop asking. Q: How do I import my saves from the previous build? A: Open an Explorer window and navigate to %localappdata%. Open the Haremon folder. Find the saves you want to import in the saves folder from the previous build, and copy them to the saves folder for the current build. Note that this functionality is not present in builds (such as 0.15) where the game has been restructured too much to preserve save compatibility. Q: Why can you only have one Lover? Isn't this a harem game? A: You can fuck any of your girls regardless of Lover status, so yeah, it's still a harem. Lover status implies a romantic connection which, for now, is exclusive. However, if you read the in-game tutorial for Confessions, you'll see that Laurel hints that there will eventually be a way to get around the one-lover restriction. Q: I'm stuck on scene here A: It's probably a puzzle, and you probably skipped some important dialogue telling you how to solve it. If you can't figure it out, call the Professor for a hint. Q: How do I access seasonal content? A: In a patron build, you can press ~ (shift + `) to open the debug console. Type setdate x y and press enter to set the current month to x and day to y. For example, setdate 12 25 will make the game think it's Christmas. This works on all patron builds, not just the E-cup Debug builds. Q: I'm playing a debug build but pressing ` does nothing. A: The game checks for a press of keycode 192, which should correspond to ` on standard US keyboards. Try googling Javascript keycodes and figuring out which key on your keyboard corresponds to code 192. That button should open the console. (If you can't find it, ask people in #patrons-only. Many other patrons have had this issue and may be able to help you figure it out.) Q: How many Haremon will be in the final game? How long will the final game be? A: This depends largely on how long I (and the rest of the team) are able to work on this project. I'd place a rough estimate at 20 Haremon in the final game (including Awakened forms). I plan on including 5 or 6 "chapters" in the final release, which would put the game at around the 30 hour mark. Q: Will you translate the game into language here? A: No. The game already has thousands of lines of text, and the final product will likely have well over 100,000 unique strings. Translating this game would be an immense undertaking, and would almost certainly not be worth the huge investment of time and money it would require. Q: Will you add a choice to play as a female protagonist? A: No. That would require rewriting of a ton of dialogue, as well as completely redoing every CG to make it yuri. Additionally, certain aspects of the lore prevent the protag from being female (some of which are not revealed yet). Category:Guide